rewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Shi Zi
__NOINDEX__ Jin Shi Zi, better known as Xizi, is one of the characters in Re:kindle. She has the title of Super High School Level Cosplayer. Xizi survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the story. Appearance Xizi is a short, pale, and Asian female. The outfit in her sprite consists of a peach blouse with gold buttons and white lace/frilled accents along the buttons and the short cap sleeves, and a grey skirt. She has been seen in an Aradia cosplay (sans the grey skin and horns), and a yellow sundress. Personality Xizi is very soft-spoken, and has a penchant for pointing out what is obvious. As previously stated, her choice of clothing tends to be very out there. History blahblahabalah i'm gonn have to look at olivia's song stuff becuse i know she explained what happeed before Execution non canon but it's gonna be fun creating one or looking the old one up Re:kindle Application As this application was filled out by a real person, names have been removed. XXXXXX XXX SHSL cosplayer (what a joke) i have black hair that's straighter than a homophobe. it's super layered, with the shortest pieces framing my (round and really pale) face (actually i'm either pink or pale there's no in between) and the longest pieces reaching to like midback. it's parted on the left, with side bangs reaching to under my eyes. i have rectangle glasses with a silver frame and black arm things. my eyes are small and the color is dark brown. i have like ONE WEIRD SPOT on my left cheek. i'm really short and scrawny and skinny. i still have a shorts/t-shirt tan which is weird but ok. my ears stick out and i can also wiggle my ears. *deep breathing* i read vicariously, though now i'm reading less (but i read really fast??) i love to draw, and i mainly draw girls (rolls around) i'm pretty quiet, and yelling takes a lot of effort. i talk a lot, however, but the quietness cancels it out. i'm gullible and a pushover, and in most situations i will pull a tsumiki and let people walk over me, but i can be pretty good at intimidation. i laugh a lot at things, which may or may not be funny - it does not matter i will still laugh. i have a bad sense of humor (puns and terrible jokes) . i switch on and off between pessimistic and optimistic, though my homestuck friends will tell you i resemble aradia in my sense of humour. oh look now facebook shows if people are on their computer or on their phone that's cool When asked what/why she cosplays: homestuck anime haha dangan ronpa i empathize with the characters and i like the clothes/overall design haha i guess there's another thing i lose myself in fantasy worlds a lot??? i am a dreamer i can't do first aid for shit my general thought process is "oh look it's bleeding" so like i fell down once while being chased by a dog (animals scare me, including squirrels) and my knee was bleeding, my palms were bleeding and i didn't notice that my side was bleeding a lot until my mom did??? and i never found the wound on my elbow until i got to school and took off my jacket??????? so i'm like selectively observant or something that was two years ago but i still have a side on my scar ... a scar on my side oh god i don't understand how to do a lot of things or how things work like i was at a place with my friends for my birthday and they had to do the bill thing like???? my friend says i'm too chinese ??????? Trivia *She has at least three sprites with different outfits. *She really hates squirrels, or is terrified of them. She herself is not quite sure which it is. *Her chest is not as large as the sprite portrays. This is an understatement. * Despite her last name and multiple fanon jokes, she has no legitimate relationship to Jin Kirigiri. Category:Characters Category:Re:kindle Category:Students Category:Alive